Spinning novelty devices have been popular as children's toys for many years. They have been created in most all conceivable shapes and sizes. Most all these toys require a battery.
Electronic devices have added the ability to display images in two or three dimensions and often include electronics that encompass microprocessors. Electronic image and/or message displays often utilize light emitting diodes (LEDs) placed near the surface of the device. In order for the display to be readable, the lighting of the LEDs must be synchronized to a rate of movement of the surface containing the LEDs, otherwise the LEDs will appear as a blur and will not be readable or sharp in features. Synchronization is usually done via an internal sensor that senses the rate of speed of the LEDs or a technique whereby a preprogrammed speed must be reached prior to activating the LEDs. The power required by the electronic circuitry is typically supplied via batteries. U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,690 B1 to Nelson discloses a spinning top having a display and a current induced in an induction coil as the coil spins past a magnetic field.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art electronic novelty toys having electronic displays. The present invention contains a unique internal power generator and method of LED synchronization based on each singular rotation. Thus, a child can pick up and spin a toy years after purchase, and the toy will light up and/or generate a sound.